Wayward Hearts
by Kirsche
Summary: They doubt, they feel, they bet, they just don’t know how to solve the dilemma between reason and feelings. Everything around them becomes a mess, burning their illusions, destroying their dreams. But who can tell them what is wrong or what is right?


Disclaimer: VK belongs to Hino Matsuri.

Well… I'm trying to bring some stories with different couples that I hope you'll enjoy. These couples can be yaoi, yuri or het, with different kinds of ratings and warnings.

Title: Something Named Memory.

Pairing: Kaname/Seiren.

Warning: None.

Summary: She tries to reach it but it fades away, she tries to keep it but the old days laugh at her, she tries to touch it but the time never stops its way. It's something she's losing, it's something she's feeling, it's something she's calling with the wrong name.

Something Named Memory.

In the horizon the colors were slowly fading, becoming the blackened body of the gracefully lethal and almighty Nyx, who triumphantly claimed Apollo's kingdom.

She treaded on the limestone, trying not to make a noise. Winter had arrived, covering all in a blanket of ice, and she walked carefully so as not to slip. Though her guts told her she needn't worry so much, her cerebral cortex, always trying to encroach upon her intuition, asserted that to be permanently on the alert was a need, not a whim.

The surroundings of the Kuran manor were pleasant, but from time to time, some "casual" passersby could be seen wandering around the place. It wasn't unusual considering the present situation; the changes in the politic system always brought this kind of stuff, and although an attack wasn't very likely to occur during these months, any kind of forestallment was always welcomed in times of war. She sensed something moving in the manor's backyard. As the shadow she had been trained to be, it took her just a couple of seconds to reach the right place.

She jumped among the trees trying to find the interloper. It was him again, that mysterious man in a black hood, not daring to pass over the limit of the territory. Something silver was fired toward her. It was easy to skip it, but the forenamed had vanished. She sighed. The dagger belonged to a vampire, its balance was perfect and its brightness, dazzling. Neither human nor hunter could have managed to create such an elaborated weapon. She crossed the zone at an incredibly swift pace, checking for any trace of an intruder, but she was alone with nature again… or that was what she believed.

"Seiren," she had always believed that his low, deep voice was like a sweet enchantment. Purebloods had the gift of being able to dominate lower vampires, but his voice… his voice didn't subdue her just because of the authority it was coated with, but because of its gentleness mingled with unspoken sadness.

"My Lord," the sweet scent of home over his body made her feel uneasy. Uncountable nights had gone by in which she had prayed restlessly for the sake of her Lord's goals. However, now that he had accomplished his most precious dream, she couldn't help still feeling stricken. "Someone who didn't wish to be followed," bowing, she consigned him the weapon.

"Thank you for your hard work, even if it is too early." His smile was plaintive; her heart screamed loudly. Why couldn't he be embraced by happiness? "It's cold, let's go home."

Seiren parted her lips to say something about the security of the manor, but she could sense a shred of desperation in his voice. Yuuki-sama. She knew, she didn't have the right to voice her opinion about a pureblood's fiancé or her Lord's, for that matter. They were engaged since Yuuki-sama's birth and they loved each other, or at least that was what Seiren wished to believe. Sometimes, back in the days in which Yuuki-sama was still human, she used to trail her. Her heart shattered and glued itself when she knew that everything was alright between them, even if they couldn't touch each other. But that Kiryuu… that treacherous, discordant love.

She walked behind him in silence, observing how even the mighty Nix seemed to be yielding tribute to such a beautiful son of the darkness, paling all the other elements in his wake. He stopped and looked at her. If she hadn't been well trained, a blush would have spread all over her face. She walked quickly, reaching his side. Both continued the passage silently, words were dispensable; they didn't need to speak to understand one another.

A hole on the floor made the vampire lady stumble. Kaname turned around and offered his hand. She recalled the day he had saved her from the abyss her life had become, even if her reply to his gentleness had been a punch in the chess. He was the same orphan teenager, too whipped by life; with tender eyes showing his torn soul. It was the same desperate hand that griped her without touching, and the same hand that had been reached out to grasp him without physical contact. Both were bonded by a doomed and hellish past.

Under Selene's light, the two of them walked holding hands towards the door, just like in the old days that would never come back.

-

-

-

Hello!

I didn't use to like this couple, it was weird for me, but when I had to write it for the Drabblethon contest, I ended up shipping it! I just thought that it was nice Seiren's devotion to Kaname. Well, I hope you had enjoyed this drabble even if you are not a fan of the couple. I have another drabble with this couple, and one day I'm going to bring it to you.

Most of the couples of Wayward Hearts's series are going to be crack!pairings, because I'm translating the drabbles I did for the Drabblethon, a sort of contest in the Spanish fandom to write about crack!pairings in different fandoms, but here I'm also going to put other drabbles I'm doing for communities like fandom insano (insane fandom) or 10 pairings. So I do have some drabbles with canon couples.

Feel free to tell me what you think about each drabble.


End file.
